Catch Me if You Can
by arthursdragon
Summary: Life isn't easy. Especially when you're Carlton Lassiter and you've been tasked with taking down an elusive and highly seductive blackmailer who goes by Henry Burton. Sort of AU. Shawn/Lassie
1. Chapter 1

**Catch Me If You Can**

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych, unfortunately

Detective Lassiter sat behind his desk, flicking bits of eraser shavings at McNab's back. He was so bored. Santa Barbara had been unusually, and frustratingly calm the past couple of weeks. He couldn't stand it. He craved the murder, the robberies, even the stupid slap fights between two soccer moms. Anything was more interesting than this. This calm. This damned peacefulness was driving him mad! O'Hara emerged from the stairwell, followed by Chief Vick. Juliet approached him. "The Chief has a new case for us!" she shrilled, excited to the point of annoyance.

"O'Hara. Be quiet. Let's go." He spoke calmly, but inside he was doing cartwheels. He was finally going to have something to do. Juliet pranced into Vick's office, acting like a giddy school girl. Lassiter attempted to remain aloof, and suave. But he speed walked into the office anyhow.

"Chief?"

Chief Vick sat in her chair, and flipped open a manila file folder. "Alright Detectives. I've been authorized to put you on a top secret, and specialized case."

Lassiter almost smiled, and Juliet was positively giddy. Their boredom had gotten the better of them. Vick smirked a little. "It's a high profile case, and it has to be kept secret. Only you two, me, the commissioner, and the mayor can know about this."

"What is it, Chief?"

"A con man has been making his way up and down the West coast, seducing wealthy men, stealing their money and personal information, and blackmailing them."

Lassiter was intrigued. "Why does he seduce them?"

"They're apparently more likely to divulge personal secrets, and while they sleep, he can easily steal their blackmailing is easy, especially since for most, their biggest secret is the fact that they are attracted to young men."

Lassiter was definitely intrigued. "Do you have a picture?"

Vick shook her head. "He's too clever to be caught on camera. The only surveillance photos we have of him are of him wearing a heavy coat and sunglasses. All of the victims described him, but we don't have a match in any of our databases, and the only identity we got from the victims was a fake name. Henry Burton."

"How can we help?"

"Well, it seems he's finally hit the streets of Santa Barbara."

"Who's the victim this time?"

The Chief cleared her throat. "It seems the...mayor, found himself conned by the young Mr. Burton."

Lassiter and O'Hara's jaws dropped simultaneously. "Wow."

Lassiter smiled to himself. "I could have been a lot better off than this if I'd have known."

The Chief scowled at him and gave him a warning look. "The mayor, wants this... under wraps. So don't make waves. Lassiter, I want you to go undercover. Mr. Burton has been hunting for wealthy men at the Plaza Hotel. I want you to go there, tonight, and draw Mr. Burton out of hiding."

"It's because I'm gay, isn't it?"

"No! It's because you're my best undercover detective. It doesn't matter that you're gay, I'm not pimping you out. I want you to just draw him out, and look for his signs."

"Signs?"

"All the victims have recounted the same general pattern of attack Burton takes. He saunters up, usually in a cheap suit and tie. He looks for a married man. He asks them what their secret to success is. Then he feeds them a story about how he just got out of business school, and he would kill to be as successful as they are, but he can't get hired. He compliments their clothes, looks, strokes their ego. Then he sits down, they talk awhile. He comes off as a charming, attractive young man. He flirts a lot, so the victim has no doubt of his intentions. Then he asks them if they could go somewhere and take a look at his portfolio, stock options, whatever suits the man of the hour. They go back to the victims room, have sex, and when the victims wake up in the morning, their credit cards, money, and checkbooks are missing. They can't identify him. He's not in the system, and he uses a fake name."

"Smart kid."

"Yes...anyways. I'll have you outfitted and then go to the Plaza. I can't have security inside, otherwise Burton will figure it out. I'll have O'Hara and McNab waiting in a car outside for your call. Go get ready. And be careful."

An hour later, Lassiter was outfitted with a stunning Armani suit and tie, and a leather briefcase. He wore Italian shoes, and a wedding ring from the evidence locker. He walked into the Plaza Hotel. It was a gorgeous place. The windows were covered with lush velvet curtains, and big, crystal chandeliers hung from ornate Georgian ceilings. He walked into the Hotel bar, and ordered a gin and tonic. He got his drink, and then waited. And waited. And waited. He was nursing his third gin and tonic when he heard a young man's voice behind him. It was cheerful, and smooth.

"Wow, those are some awesome shoes, man."

Lassiter turned around. Before him stood a very attractive man of about twenty eight or nine. He had immaculately styled chestnut hair, cheerful sea green eyes with a mischievous look in them, and a trim, muscular form. He wore, just as Vick said, a cheap looking black suit with a blue tie and black loafers. He smiled at Lassiter, dazzling the detective with pearly white teeth.

"You know, man. I wish I was rich like you. I mean, look at what you're wearing. It's gorgeous. What do you do for a living?"

Lassiter cleared his throat. "I'm in, uh, stocks. The market, you know."

Henry Burton flashed a bright smile again and sat on the stool next to Lassiter gracefully.

"I wish I could get a job like that...I just got out of business school, and I can't seem to get any job. I'm still living with my parents right now. It's embarrassing."

Lassiter smirked. "It's tough out there."

"You don't have to tell me. You know...You really have got it all going for you. You're rich, have a great job, married, I see, and you look like George Clooney? It's just not fair."

Lassiter laughed. "Give it up. I know you're trying to get in my pants."

"And you didn't enjoy my method?" He had a feigned look of shock on his devilishly handsome face.

"It was extremely kiss-ass. And why hit on me? I'm married, and how do you even know I'm into guys?"

"Let's just say I know a gay guy when I see one. And I know a bisexual guy when I see one too. You're gay though. Definitely. And...I'm sensing you don't mind getting kinky? Or maybe that's the guy over there." He pointed to a burly, sweaty, balding man down at the other end of the bar. Lassiter tried not to smirk.

"uh-huh. That's very nice, but why do you want to hit on me?"

"I'm attracted to unavailable men, what can I say?" The young man winked.

Lassiter snorted into his drink.

Henry cracked a smile. "I like you. You're not into the usual bullshit I have to use. What's your name?"

"Carlton, uh, Smith."

"Carlton Smith? So boring. How about, like, Giacuomo, or Francesco? I mean, I know its going to be a fake name, so why not make it cool? "

Lassiter smirked. Burton looked at him thoughtfully. "Your first name actually is Carlton, I know that. I don't what the last name is, but I'll figure it out."

Lassiter paused for a second. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yep. Anyways, I'm gonna call you Carly. So, Carly, if you love your husband so much, why are you sitting at a bar, drinking alone?"

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know your name."

"Sam, Sam McBride."

Lassiter cursed to himself. Why was he using a different name? He couldn't arrest him yet. "Fine, Sam McBride. I'm still not telling you anything."

"You are hard to get. I love it. Most of these married supposedly strait guys look at me, feel my hand on their thigh and my breath in their ears, and they're putty in my, very, very, capable hands." Sam winked again.

Lassiter laughed. "Listen kid. I'll admit it. You're good. And easy on the eyes. But, I'm married. And very happy."

Sam put a hand on Lassiter's thigh, and leaned in close, his hot breath on the nape of the detective's neck. "I'm sure you are, but I'm sure you wouldn't be disappointed if you came upstairs with me right now. I can blow. your. mind." He ran his fingers lightly up Lassiter's pants, brushing his crotch. Lassiter jumped a little. He was getting aroused. He cursed himself. He was a detective, trying to arrest this man, not have sex with him. He took a deep breath. Sam leaned back and smiled. "What do you say,Carly-boy?"

"No, thanks."

"Wow. I appreciate your strong will. I like a challenge."

He took Carlton's drink and spilled it down his shirt. He yelled, alerting everyone in the bar. "Oh, no! look what you've done. Now, I'm all wet." He smirked at Lassiter.

He began to undo his jacket, and Lassiter could see the button down shirt plastered to the young man's form. He felt himself getting hard, and he thought of the most unattractive things he could. Sam looked at him. "Sir, it would be polite to offer me a new shirt, seeing as you spilled your drink down mine."

"I did not-," Lassiter thought about it. looking at all the other people in the bar, who were watching them with slight intrigue. If he went upstairs with Burton, he would probably give him the info he needed to arrest him. Plus, the kid was hot, able and willing. Why not have a little fun before he arrested him? He mentally slapped himself. _Pull it together Carlton._

"Okay, fine. Come to my room, I'll get you a new shirt." Sam looked slightly taken aback, but grinned and followed the older man from the bar. They had just gotten into the elevator when Sam jumped him. He pressed the detective against the back of the elevator and crushed his lips against Carlton's. Lassiter was startled, but quickly returned the kiss, and grabbed Sam's ass with both hands. The doors opened, and Lassiter walked out. Sam followed casually. "Where's your room?"

Lassiter laughed. "1305."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam smirked. They got into the elevator and Sam hit the button marked 13. They rode up in silence this time, no kissing. The doors opened again, and they strolled out. Sam headed down the corridor and stopped at room 1305. Lassiter scanned his card and walked in. The room was beautiful. There was a fabulous view of the city, and the ocean. Lassiter didn't get to enjoy it for long. Sam tackled him, and threw him on the bed. He began kissing him passionately. Lassiter knew this was wrong. He wasn't supposed to be having sex with this guy, he was supposed to be arresting him. But he didn't care. He kissed back. Sam ripped open Lassiter's shirt and began kissing his way down Carlton's chest. Then he abruptly got up, and walked away. Lassiter was dazed, and he was getting hard quickly. Sam smiled at him.

"Well, Carly. I'm glad your straight up gay, if you'll pardon the pun. I usually have to coax these guys that have never had sex with a man before. They're so jumpy. You're just fine though, I like it. Just let me take a quick shower. Feel free to pick out a condom, I have a couple different kinds in my jacket."

He threw the jacket at the end of the bed, and went into the bathroom. Lassiter should have left, he wasn't going to get information from Sam. The kid was way too smart. He should just leave, and find a different way to get him out of hiding. But he hadn't had sex in so long, ever since he split from his ex, Victor. Six long months. He needed this. He heard the shower start and he picked up the jacket, reached into the pocket, pulling out a condom. He decided to let Sam take charge. He hadn't had sex in so long, he felt like he forgot how. He became increasingly nervous as the minutes ticked by on his rolex, also borrowed from the impound. Finally, Lassiter heard the shower stop, and Sam emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing a towel, and nothing more. He smiled at Carlton again, the pearly white teeth seeming even brighter than before. Lassiter swallowed. Sam was so attractive, and he was so desperate for sex. He got up, and began removing his own clothing. He slid off the armani jacket and ripped shirt, and undid his belt. Sam took over and undressed him the rest of the way. He slid Lassiter's trousers and boxers down, brushing his lips across Lassiter's erection. The detective moaned, and Sam laughed.

"How long has it been since you had sex?"

Lassiter pulled Sam back up. "Too long."

Sam smiled. "Alright then. I won't torture you any longer. You up for a little risk?"

Lassiter sighed. "At this point, I'm up for anything." Sam let the towel drop, and Lassiter's mouth went slack, hanging open a little. Sam smiled, feeling complimented.

He grabbed Lassiter's tie and then his own. "Lie on the bed."

Lassiter obeyed, blinded to all sense by his need for sex. Sam straddled him and tied Lassiter's hands the bedposts. Then he kissed Carlton passionately. Lassiter was drunk with desire. As Sam pulled away, he tried to follow him, but Sam pushed him back down with a smile. Then he took some lube and rubbed it on his fingers. He teased Carlton's entrance, and then slid a finger inside. Carlton jumped a little, not having experienced that feeling for...well, a really long time. Sam slid in a second finger and began to scissor his fingers, stretching Carlton's entrance. Lassiter gave Sam a pleading look. He laughed.

"Man. You really need it bad."

He removed his fingers, and before Lassiter could regain his senses, Sam's mouth had closed around his erection. Carlton arched his back, and could do nothing but strain against the ties that held him down. He moaned as Sam's tongue ran up and down Carlton's length, swirling around the tip to take away the gathering liquid there. Lassiter couldn't hold on for long. He felt a white hot pleasure run through him. Suddenly, Sam stopped. He removed his mouth and smiled at Carlton. Carlton was in pain, dying to be touched again by the gifted man, feeling like he might explode. Sam didn't say a word, but took the bottle of lube and coated his length. Carlton's breath hitched as Sam raised his legs and positioned himself in front of Carlton. He entered him slowly. Lassiter felt a hot pain at first, and as he pushed further, it grew more intense. However, once Sam's entire length was inside, the younger man kissed the detective briefly, and said in a throaty tenor. "This is better, isn't it?"

Then he began to thrust into Carlton. The older man could only gasp as the pain subsided and pleasure took over. He tried to gain reason. _He's a criminal. He doesn't really like you. He's going to cheat you. You have to gain control._ Lassiter knew his subconscious was right, but he didn't care. As Sam thrust into him, hitting that perfect spot, his vision became spotty, and the pleasure that rolled througbout his body was hot and unrelenting. His erection pulsed and throbbed, and he heard Sam moan in pleasure above him. He focused on the young man's face. The eye's bright with pleasure, and the slight glisten of sweat on his muscular, tight body. He began to move faster, and Carlton could barely think. All the blood had left his brain, and all he could hear was his own moaning and the thud of the headboard beating against the wall. Sam began to come, and he moaned as he succumbed to the waves of pleasure. When Sam was finished, he pulled out slowly, and kissed Lassiter. Then he looked at Carlton's throbbing erection.

"Oh. How selfish of me."

Sam's hand closed around the detective's member, and as he began to massage Carlton, his lips once agan closed around his erection. Carlton was thrown into another fit of pleasure. He fought to escape his bonds, to grab onto something. Anything. He couldn't control his pleasure. He moaned low and long. As he felt himelf begin to climax, his voice faded to a pant. As Sam's tongue lapped at Lassiter's pulsing erection, he began to let out gasps, and finally, he couldn't hold on any longer, and he exploded into Sam's mouth. He moaned and called out.

"Oh god! Yes!"

It was the most amazing orgasm he had ever had. He arched his back, aching to grab at Sam's hair, fighting against his restraints. He fell back ot the bed, exhausted. He had never felt anything like that. Sam smiled at him. Carlton closed his eyes and laughed.

"Thank you." He panted out. Sam chuckled. "No problem." He got up and went to the mini bar. He grabbed a diet Coke. He walked over to Lassiter. He cut his restraints.

Lassiter looked at the ruined tie. "That was expensive... whatever, it was worth it."

Sam popped the can and handed it to the older man. "Here. Drink something. You look parched."

Now that he could think again, he was thirsty. Unfortunately, the dopamine from his orgasm was still clouding his judgement. He sipped from the can.

"Thanks.. I can't..."

He paused. "This has a strange aftertaste." He looked at Sam as he fell unconcious. Sam sighed. "So gullible," Then he tenderly stroked the line of Carlton's jaw. "but so cute." He got dressed, and took Lassiter's badge and gun from their hiding spots in his briefcase.

"Poor detective Lassiter. He really must have been desperate." Sam looked at the unconscious man with an affectionate gaze. He replaced the badge and gun, after wiping prints off of both. Then he carefully dressed Lassiter in the outfit he had been wearing when they met, minus the tie. He took Lassiter's wallet, rolex, and wedding ring, and then took a vase and walked up to Lassiter.

"Sorry, Lassie." He smashed it over Lassiter's head. The detective's forehead began to bleed a little. Sam put on gloves, and carefuly scattered the glass near the bed. then he wiped all of his prints from the room, including the diet dumped that down the drain and washed the can before leaving it on Lassiter's nightstand. He took the towel he had used and put it outside in the maid's cart. Then, he wrote a little note on the hotel stationary.

 _ **I took the tie. Went well with your money, DETECTIVE Lassiter.**_

Then he threw Lassiter's gun and badge on the bed next to him. He tied Carlton's hands to the bed with rope and then grabbed the briefcase and quickly left, but not before writing another note and slipping it into Lassiter's boxers, where no one would think to look for evidence.

When Lassiter woke up, he had a major headache. He saw a bright light, and realized someone was shining a flashlight into his face.

"Detective Lassiter?"

He grunted, and pushed the light away.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded. He saw Police personnel all over. He was done for. the Chief was coming over to him.

He waited to be fired, and then arrested.

"Carlton? Are you alright?"

He frowned. "why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Burton hit you over the head with a vase."

Lassiter didn't remember this.

"We found you, your gun and badge, and a note on the bed. Burton took your wallet, watch and a few other items."

Lassiter blinked. What had happened? He was dressed. When he had passed out, he had been naked.

"was I naked when you came in?"

She frowned. "Of course not. Should you have been?"

"No! I mean.."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Lassiter cleared his throat, and gazed at nothing in particular. "Well, Sam...Henry..whatever he wants to call himself... I invited him to my room. I figured he'd slip and say something. But, he must have known I was a cop, because I opened the door, we walked in, and after I set my things down, he hit me in the head. Next thing I know, I wake up on the bed. "

Vick nodded. Then she patted Carlton's arm and walked away. He was puzzled. Sam had saved his job. He couldn't fathom why. He had stolen his things but saved his job.

O'Hara had apologized constantly as she drove Lassiter home. He had told her not to worry the first few times, then he let her babble.

When he was at last alone, he went to take a shower. He gazed at the marks that the ties had left on his wrists. Sam had disguised them as rope marks. He undressed, and stared down with a frown as the slip of paper fell from inside his boxers. He leaned down and picked it up.

 _ **Det. Lassie,**_

 _ **If we're being honest, I saved you because I've decided to use my powers for good. You were my last victim. In fact, I'm mailing your wallet back to you , along with all your other belongings because I like you.**_

 _ **You don't deal with bullshit, it's endearing.**_

 _ **See you around Carly.**_

 _ **P.S. My real name is Shawn.**_

Lassiter just stared at the paper. He was utterly confused. This man, a con man, had not only set up a scene to save Lassiter's job, but was mailing his money and credit cards back to him? The worst was that, while he had juat wanted to get laid, he had felt something real for Sam, or Shawn, or whatever his real name was. It had been a gentle tugging at his heart, like it was telling him to open up again. He ignored it and went to bed.


End file.
